Camping With Autobots
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Little Katie goes on a camping trip with some of the Autobots. :) Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**Steelcode and KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Camping With Autobots**

"You sure you can't come, Rach?" Seven-year-old Katie asked her sister.

Seven-year-old Rachel nodded, laying in bed and looking miserable. She had caught a bad cold and had to stay in bed. "It's okay, Katie," she said, her voice coming out rough from coughing and her sinuses being stuffed. "You go have fun. You can tell me about it when you guys get back."

"Have you been camping before?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Grandma and Grandpa took me camping before they died," Rachel said. "It'll be fun. You'll have a lot of fun. And you'll get to teach the Autobots about camping."

The other girl giggled. "The Protectobots, Red Alert, Inferno, Bluestreak, Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe are coming too," she said.

"You'll have fun," her sister replied as their uncle came in with medicine for the sick girl. "Enjoy, Katie. I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay, get well soon, sis,"

With that, Katie headed out to where the Autobots were waiting, having also come to give 'get well' wishes to Rachel before they headed out. They were soon on the road with Katie sitting in Red Alert's alt mode and singing some silly songs with the usually paranoid Autobot joining in, singing along with her and they all got in on singing with Katie to pass the time. They soon arrived and turned on their holoforms, leaving their real forms in the parking area. Thankfully, the campsite wasn't too far from where they were parked. Bluestreak began singing a silly little ditty about camping which made the little one giggle until she felt her feet were hurting and she looked up at Red Alert, who sensed something was wrong. "Are you alright, Katie?" He asked.

"My feet hurt," she said softly.

Smiling gently, Red Alert held his hands out in a gesture of if she wanted him to carry her and she lifted her arms up with a big smile and he picked her up, holding her up in the air. Recognizing what he was doing, she giggled and stuck her arms out and Red Alert moved her around in the air like an airplane, making airplane sounds as well to make her laugh before he held her in his arms and she giggled, seeing Hot Spot beside them and she reached out, gently tugging on his holoform's shirt sleeve and he turned to her with a smile. "Yes, little sister?" He asked.

"Piggyback ride?" She asked, holding her arms out to him.

Smiling, Red Alert handed Katie to Hot Spot, who smiled again and placed her on his shoulders. "Hold on tight, kiddo!" He said, making sure he had a good hold on her before running up ahead.

Katie laughed. "Wheeeeeee!" She exclaimed through her laughter as the others chuckled in amusement.

Arriving at the campsite and seeing they still had some half a day before nightfall, Prowl and the Twins set to pitching the tents while Red Alert and Inferno got some firewood for the campfire. The Protectobots scouted around to make sure the area was safe and Katie grew curious when she saw a squirrel nearby and went to follow it. Seeing this, Bluestreak followed her, chuckling when the squirrel decided to stuff some nuts in its cheeks but could only fit two nuts and no matter how hard he tried, couldn't get a third nut in his mouth. Katie giggled when she saw that and Bluestreak chuckled as the squirrel decided to scamper back to his home with just the two nuts for now. The Autobot then saw something and softly gasped. "Katie," he said softly, gently stopping her from moving. "Shh. Look over there."

He pointed to his right and she looked, her eyes widened at seeing a couple deer nearby. "Shh," Bluestreak said softly again. She nodded and softly gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"Blue, they have a baby," she whispered excitedly to him.

He looked and saw the fawn laying between his parents and smiled. Just then, a coyote moved swiftly by and the buck instantly went on guard to protect his mate and baby, but the coyote wasn't interested in them, it seemed. "What's he doing?" Katie asked.

"No doubt heading home to his mate and children," Bluestreak replied softly.

The deer soon moved on and Bluestreak and Katie also moved carefully along the path, spotting chipmunks and lizards before spying an owl up on a high tree branch, gazing out. "An owl," Katie said. "I thought they slept during the day."

"They usually do," the Autobot replied. "Perhaps he's already slept and is on the lookout."

A couple rabbits chased each other, making the two laugh in amusement as the rabbits were being silly before Katie wiped her forehead, noticing she felt hot. "Bluestreak, I'm hot," she said softly.

He looked at her. "We have been walking a bit," he said. "Let's head back to camp and see about taking a swim, hmm?"

He smiled when she eagerly nodded and they headed back while she quickly went inside the tent where her stuff was and changed into her bathing suit before coming out. Sideswipe picked her up and they headed into the lake with the others. Prowl, Groove, Streetwise, First Aid, Hot Spot, and Sunstreaker decided to just sit and relax in the water while Sideswipe went swimming with Katie holding onto him. She swam around a little too with him right beside her in case she needed help. "Ya-hoo!" A voice cried out and they all looked up to see Bluestreak and Blades take a jump from the docks and belly flop into the water, creating a splash that rippled and made Katie laugh as a small wave lifted her up and Sideswipe caught her gently, chuckling.

Sunstreaker shook his head and leaned back, closing his eyes, hearing another shout a moment later and this time, the two diving Autobots did back flops. The others looked over at the two, but just relaxed in the water. The two were taking care not to splash their comrades and Katie was laughing at their antics.

After swimming, they got out to either dry off or lay down and enjoy the sun's warmth. Katie went up to Prowl and lay down beside him. Sensing her there, the Autobot smiled and his holoform arm came around her as she curled up beside him, soaking in the sun's warmth. "Are you enjoying camping so far?" Prowl asked her.

"Uh-huh," she said with a smile before shivering a little. "But the water was getting cold."

"Hmm," Prowl hummed in agreement, sensing a cool breeze blowing too. "And the breeze is coming in. We might have a cool night tonight."

As he was speaking, he wrapped the young girl in a towel to help her stay warm and she snuggled into his arms, warming up as Inferno carefully started the fire and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker made sure some water buckets were on hand and ready to put the fire out later.

After a meal of hot dogs, it was time for making s'mores and Katie, having never made a s'more before was curious and watched as Inferno helped her make the tasty treat. "We have to toast the marshmallow just right," he said to her as they toasted the marshmallow over the fire, being careful that it didn't catch fire. Two graham crackers and a square of chocolate were already ready to receive the toasted marshmallow. Lifting the toasted treat away from the fire, Inferno let it cool a little before helping Katie to take it off the stick and place it on the crackers and chocolate before they combined it similar to a sandwich. "And that's a s'more," Inferno said, smiling as Katie tasted the treat and her face lit up at how yummy it was.

Evening became night and it was time for stories around the campfire and the Twins told the story of the Headless Horseman. Problem was, they should have considered that it might have been a bit too scary for a seven-year-old child. Something that soon proved true when Katie screamed at a certain point in the story and ran off. "Katie!" Prowl cried out in worry as Red Alert and Hot Spot jumped up and quickly took off to find Katie as she ran away. The Twins felt guilty about scaring her and it was quickly decided that no more ghost stories when the three returned.

"Katie!" Hot Spot called out as he and Red Alert searched for her, finally managing to spot her just up ahead.

"Katie!" The paranoid bot called out, running to catch up to her, hearing her scream a moment later as she slipped, losing her footing. Hot Spot put on a burst of speed and just as Katie was about to accidently slide into a ditch, the leader of the Protectobots moved fast and quickly snagged his arm around her waist, stopping her fall. Red Alert caught his comrade's arm, bracing himself as the three breathed sighs of relief and were soon back on solid ground with Katie clinging to Hot Spot, who held her and gently shushed her. Red Alert rubbed her back, doing his best to help comfort the little one he saw as a sister.

"It's alright, Katie," Hot Spot said soothingly. "It was just a story."

"There's no Headless Horseman in these woods," Red Alert said softly.

After a bit, she calmed down and hugged the two Autobots she saw as brothers before peeking up at the sky and seeing a crescent moon. "Look," she said, pointing upwards.

They looked and Hot Spot smiled. "Hey, look," he said, pointing upwards too. "There's the Big Dipper constellation."

Having learned a bit about constellations, Katie eagerly looked up at the sky. "Where's Orion?" She asked. "And the Triangle?"

Hot Spot looked and found both, pointing them out to Katie before spying something else. "I think I see Gemini and Scorpio," he said, pointing them out.

Katie then looked curious. "Our teacher said that some stars are actually the planets that we learned in school," she said. "Is Cybertron a star too?"

Red Alert chuckled. "It's a planet, although from Earth, I guess it would look like a star," he said.

The leader of the Protectobots gazed at the sky thoughtfully before smiling and pointing towards the northeast. "Cybertron would be in that general direction," he said.

"General?" Katie asked.

"Somewhere in that direction," he clarified. "I can't exactly pinpoint it here without Teletraan-1's help."

"It's far away?"

"Very far," Red Alert said softly before looking back towards camp. "Come on, we better get back before the others get worried."

They arrived back at the camp without incident and the Twins apologized to Katie, who forgave them and they all turned in for the night, putting out the fire and retiring to their tents. Bluestreak, Prowl, Inferno, and the Twins slept in one tent while the Protectobots gathered in the other tent with Katie. The young girl was about to get in her sleeping bag before she turned to cling to First Aid, who was beside her about to get in his sleeping bag when she turned to him and hugged him, clinging to him. "Aid, there isn't really a Headless Horseman out there, right?" She asked in a small voice.

The healer of the Protectobots picked her up and cradled her in his arms, rocking her gently as he realized she was still a bit shook up from the scare around the campfire. "No, there's nothing like that out there," he said soothingly. "Don't worry, you've got all of us here to keep you safe."

"Promise, Aid?" She asked softly.

"I promise," he said sincerely.

Comforted, she pulled her sleeping bag closer and settled down into it while First Aid tucked her in and settled down himself, wrapping a protective arm around the child to make her feel safe and she closed her eyes, falling asleep not long after.

Her first time camping had been fun and she couldn't wait to tell her sister and the others all about it.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
